lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zbawienie
[[Grafika:ClaireIsBaptized.jpg|thumb|Symboliczne odkupienie Claire poprzez chrzest]] Odkupienie jest głównym tematem Zagubionym i wydaje się być celem wielu znaków. Ten cel został osiągnięty przez niektórych, ale nadal pozostaje zadaniem dla innych. __TOC__ Postacie ukazane w „Życiu po życiu" Boone * Minutes after the crash, Boone incorrectly performs CPR on Rose. When Jack stops him and points out the mistake, Boone redeems himself by finding pens for a potential tracheotomy, and watching the wounded while Jack looks for the cockpit. * When Joanna is spotted drowning in the ocean, Boone tries to save her, but is caught in a riptide. Jack saves Boone, but is unable to save Joanna. Boone blames himself, and makes another mistake by trying to put himself in charge of water rations. He decides to make extra effort to make up for these errors, and is most notably involved in triangulating the location of the message in French, as well as helping move to the caves. Charlie * Addiction thumb|right|170px|Charlie holding a statue. : Charlie battled heroin addiction, both off the Island, and on. While he at first vehemently chastised his brother for using it, Charlie soon became addicted himself. When he crashed on the Island, Charlie managed to kick the habit with the help of John Locke. * However, Charlie has a major relapse when he finds the Virgin Mary statues in the drug smugglers' plane. He lost Claire's trust when she found out about the statues, and further when he tried to baptize Aaron against her wishes. He eventually regained her trust and friendship, partly by giving Claire a box of medicine from the supply drop and partly by throwing the statues in the ocean. * Inferiority Complex : Throughout his life, Charlie has battled feelings of self-doubt and inferiority, possibly brought on by his father not approving of his musical ambitions and his brother always stealing the spotlight. On the Island, Charlie has tried to redeem himself on many occasions, often failing. However, there are some instances of redemption. * After failing to stop Claire's kidnapping, Charlie shoots Ethan when he returns to the camp. ** Charlie i Sayid szczęśliwie odzyskali Aaron z rąk Rousseau. ** After having been saved by Desmond several times, Charlie forcefully stops him from diving in, instead sacrificing himself. Claire * The Car Crash thumb|right|The [[car accidents|car crash]] ** After inadvertently crashing their car, Claire sees her mother go into a coma. Some time before she boards Flight 815, Claire apologizes to her comatose mother. ** On a symbolic level, the message Claire sends with the bird serves as a form of redemption as well: after hurting someone, she now tries to save someone else. * After pressure from Charlie, Claire agrees to let Eko baptize Aaron and herself. Baptism is ritual purification by water, and a symbol of redemption and public commitment to redemption (according to Christian theology). Desmond * Cowardice *: Desmond has on several occasions been called a "coward", both off the island and on. Indeed, the very reason that he came to the island is that he sought to redeem himself from what both Penny and her father called cowardice. Consequently, Desmond has spent some time trying to redeem his valor. ** Desmond leaves his fiancée Ruth to become a monk - ostensibly, according to Ruth, because he is a coward. However, Desmond is redeemed when he is kicked out of the monastery and meets Penny. ** His turning of the fail-safe key, described by Ms. Hawking as "the only great thing he will ever do", redeems Desmond after having tried to run away - subsequently, he is "reborn" with the ability to predict the future. ** Immediately following the implosion, Desmond is seemingly launched back in time. He now has the chance to redeem himself by changing events so that he proposes to Penny; but in the end, the universe "course corrects" itself, and Desmond instead breaks up with her - to which Desmond is once again called a coward. ** By season 3, Desmond seems to be somewhat redeemed, taking a semi-leadership role and becoming the camp's hunter. Hurley thumb|right|Hurley destroys his stash * Eating Disorder ** Hurley battles obesity but redeems himself by destroying his secret stash of food, after encouragement from Libby. ** Almost immediately after this, food "drops from the sky" (in the form of the supply drop), renewing his struggle. * Misfortune ** Hurley believed that the misfortune brought upon himself and others was due to his playing the numbers in the lottery. He then talked to Leonard and traveled to Australia in an attempt to fix his mistakes. ** Hurley "makes his own luck" and gets the DHARMA Van going. * Fear of Change ** Established by the producers as Hurley's main motivation, he has had to get used to change on the island. * Hurley was in love with a beautiful woman, when he was tempted by telling him it was all in his mind. Hurley almost believed him, but in the end decided to trust Libby. * Hurley and Jin clashed early when Hurley turned down the shellfish Jin offered him, insulting him. Hurley later gained a friendship (and a fish) when he drank a homemade cure Jin made for him. * Realizing that Sawyer was their best chance for leadership, Hurley cons him into being nice to everyone, under the guise that he is going to be "voted out". This aids Sawyer in his own redemption with the rest of the group. Jack * Relationship with Wife *: He has a love-hate relationship with his wife. He married her almost out of pity but ultimately things did not work out. ** Jack tells Sarah that he has kissed another woman. * Relationship with Father *: One of the biggest obstacles in Jack's life is his troubled relationship with his father, further complicated by Jack's strong ethics costing Christian his job. thumb|¨left|Jack at the airport, trying to bring his father's body home ** Jack is temporarily redeemed from this pressure while on vacation in Thailand, where Achara tells him that she isn't interested in his father. "That's a relief," Jack replies, "because I'm pretty tired of talking about him." ** On his mother's urging, Jack travels to Australia to bring his father home. However, he is too late and finds his father dead. Feeling responsible for what has happened, Jack takes it upon himself to bring the body home as quickly as possible, in an effort to be redeemed. ** Jack is finally redeemed when Sawyer recounts a meeting he had in a bar in Sydney with Christian. Through Sawyer, Jack learns that his father does not blame him and that he in fact is proud of him. * Jack was tricked by Sawyer in a con, losing the weapons and supplies in his care. Jack later defeated Sawyer in a poker game and got them back, redeeming himself to the others who had put their faith in him. * His father told him that he "doesn't have what it takes" to be a leader, but he later becomes a leader for all the survivors. James thumb|right|Sawyer holds Aaron during a rare bout of kindness * Cons *: As a seasoned con man, Sawyer has some things to atone for. ** Before the crash, Sawyer starts a con on a couple named Jessica and David. However, when he sees their young son and is reminded of himself, he calls off the con. ** Sawyer also conned a woman named Cassidy, stealing an unknown amount of money. After his capture, she visits him in jail and reveals that he had a daughter named Clementine. He later left some money for Clementine anonymously. * Killing Frank Duckett *: Sawyer was falsely led to believe that Frank Duckett, an American living in Australia, was the man who conned his parents. In cold blood, Sawyer murders Duckett - notably the only murder we know he committed before coming to the Island. ** After seeking to kill the boar he believes is a reincarnation of Frank Duckett, Sawyer hears whispers in the jungle: "It'll come back around." He decided to let the boar go (which he didn't do in the past, with the man he mistakenly killed). [[Grafika:Frank Duckett.jpg|thumb|right|"It'll come back around"]] * Though tricked by Hurley, Sawyer achieves a level of redemption after fearing he may be ostracized by the camp. * Jack and Sawyer shared a rivalry from early on, started by differing views on how supplies from the crash should be shared, and Sawyer's dishonest appearances. However, shortly before leaving on the raft, Sawyer relayed to Jack the story of meeting Jack's father in Sydney, partly mending their relationship. * Sawyer finds and takes the diamonds that Nikki and Paulo had stolen. When confronted, he gives them to Sun, trying to prove that he didn't kill them for the diamonds. When Sun gives the diamonds back, he scatters them into Nikki and Paulo's grave. * Upon learning that Sawyer masterminded Charlie's assault on her, an angered Sun violently slaps his face. Sawyer seems genuinely hurt by Sun's grudge against him and seeks her forgiveness. Jin * Relationship with Sun ** Jin destroys Sun garden, trying to protect her. He later tries to replant what he can. ** Just before the crash, Jin had almost lost Sun, and she was about to leave him. However, at the airport he gave her a brief show of tenderness, which persuaded her to change her mind at the last minute. ** Although constantly protective and controlling of Sun, after finding out she is pregnant, Jin accepts her request to stay in the garden on her own, despite recently being attacked there. * Relationship with other survivors ** When Hurley is stung by a sea urchin, he asks Jin to urinate on his foot. Jin does not, but later brings Hurley a fish as a gift. ** Jin attacks Michael for wearing the Rolex watch Jin is supposed to hold for Mr. Paik. Later, he brings Michael wood to rebuild the raft. ** Jin ultimately gives Michael the watch. Kate * Death *: Kate has caused other peoples' deaths; both directly, when she murdered her father Wayne, and indirectly, when Tom was shot during a getaway. While Kate appears to feel no remorse for murdering Wayne, she does feel guilty for Tom's death. ** While on the run for murder, Kate stayed with a farmer in Australia. He later notified the authorities, and when his life was put in danger, she accepted her arrest in order to save him. thumb|right|Kate: born to run * Running Away *: After being a fugitive for several years, Kate has gotten in the habit of constantly running away, much to the annoyance of her fellow Losties. ** She tries to redeem herself of this when she, after escaping Hydra Island with Sawyer, actually decides to go back to retrieve Jack. * Although a fugitive, early on Kate was given a second chance when Jack found out about her past, but decided not to judge her because of it. * Cons *: As a seasoned con man, Sawyer has some things to atone for. ** Before the crash, Sawyer starts a con on a couple named Jessica and David. However, when he sees their young son and is reminded of himself, he calls off the con. ** Sawyer also conned a woman named Cassidy, stealing an unknown amount of money. After his capture, she visits him in jail and reveals that he had a daughter named Clementine. He later left some money for Clementine anonymously. * Killing Frank Duckett *: Sawyer was falsely led to believe that Frank Duckett, an American living in Australia, was the man who conned his parents. In cold blood, Sawyer murders Duckett - notably the only murder we know he committed before coming to the Island. ** After seeking to kill the boar he believes is a reincarnation of Frank Duckett, Sawyer hears whispers in the jungle: "It'll come back around." He decided to let the boar go (which he didn't do in the past, with the man he mistakenly killed). [[Grafika:Frank Duckett.jpg|thumb|right|"It'll come back around"]] * Though tricked by Hurley, Sawyer achieves a level of redemption after fearing he may be ostracized by the camp. * Jack and Sawyer shared a rivalry from early on, started by differing views on how supplies from the crash should be shared, and Sawyer's dishonest appearances. However, shortly before leaving on the raft, Sawyer relayed to Jack the story of meeting Jack's father in Sydney, partly mending their relationship. * Sawyer finds and takes the diamonds that Nikki and Paulo had stolen. When confronted, he gives them to Sun, trying to prove that he didn't kill them for the diamonds. When Sun gives the diamonds back, he scatters them into Nikki and Paulo's grave. * Upon learning that Sawyer masterminded Charlie's assault on her, an angered Sun violently slaps his face. Sawyer seems genuinely hurt by Sun's grudge against him and seeks her forgiveness. Sayid * Sayid served as a soldier in the Iraqi Republican Guard. In Desert Storm, his military base was captured by U.S. forces. A U.S. military man named Kelvin Joe Inman manipulated Sayid into utilizing torture methods on his fellow Iraqis. Sayid's final words to Inman were "I will never do that again." * Shortly after the crash, Sayid was an early target for blame, due to his Middle Eastern heritage. However, his hard work and ingenuity proved himself as a valuable member of the new community. * When he was found by Danielle Rousseau, she thought Sayid was a "hostile". He was eventually able to convince her that he was not, and the anomosity disappeared. * After Shannon said she had seen Walt, Sayid voiced his disbelief, which hurt and angered her. He later found her and apologized saying he believed her after all. * Torture ** Sawyer was tortured by Sayid to try and get him to reveal where he had hidden medicine. Later, Sayid took a solitary journey into the jungle on a quest of redemption. ** Nadia was tortured on orders from his Republican Guard superiors. Sayid later helped her escape, and has searched for her since. ** Ben was tortured on suspicion of lying. Sayid later voiced that he believed he had done no wrong, and therefore no redemption was necessary. ** Amira was tortured under unknown circumstances while Sayid was in the Republican Guard. Sayid later admitted to it, and apologized profusely. Shannon * Just after the crash, Shannon did not make any efforts to help out around the camp. After some criticism from Boone, she joined a trek and ended up translating the French distress signal. * At the airport, Shannon called security on Sayid, despite his honest request for her to watch his bags for him. She helps him several times, most notably with translating French messages, and later becomes romantically involved with him. right|thumb|Sun's English notes for Jin Sun * Sun hid her knowledge of English from Jin while on the island. Later, after he found out, she helped him start to learn English so he could communicate with the others on the raft. * After Jin attacks Michael over the Rolex, Sun risks revealing her secret knowledge of English by speaking to Michael about it, and her sacrifice aids in the redemption in others. Postacie nieukazane w „Życiu po życiu" Ana Lucia * Zabójstwo Jasona ** Przed katastrofą, Ana Lucia zabiła Jason McCormack z zimną krwią w ciemnej uliczce za zabicie jej nienarodzonego dziecka. , thumb|right|Ana Lucia admits her crime ** Ana Lucia becomes estranged from her mother, formerly her boss, after the murder. She spends her time after that working at the airport, and then reluctantly serving as Christian Shephard's bodyguard in Sydney. Ana Lucia finally calls her mother and confesses to her crime. * Ana Lucia accidentally accuses Nathan of being an Other, and refuses to listen to him when he insists he is not, and later Goodwin murders him. Ana Lucia redeems herself when she lets Michael and Jin explain themselves. , Ben * After lying to both Jack and Locke about his name (claiming he was Henry Gale), Ben tells Jack in the Hydra his real name is Benjamin Linus to earn Jack's trust. Eko * Violence *: Eko is shown to have a history of violence that comes back to haunt him. Yet he also seems to take redemption from this very seriously, perhaps stemming from his deeply held faith. ** Eko took a 40 day-long vow of silence, through which he was redeeming himself for killing the two Others. Eko also confessed to Ben in the Swan, and cut off a part of his beard. ** We learn that Eko's act of building a church on the island was redemption for committing a sacrilege (murder) in his brother Yemi's old church in Nigeria. ** Eko refused to feel guilty about his past life in his visions after a vision of Yemi asked him to confess, after which he was killed by the Monster. * Yemi's Death *: Eko caused his brother's death, and has since then been trying to repent. ** He took Yemi's place as a village priest, in part to cover up his actions, in part because he wanted to make things right. When this ultimately goes awry, he is told by Amina that he owes his brother one church. ** Eko burned his brother's remains, praying as the fire consumed the plane. Thus, Eko redeems himself. thumb|right|Eko does not repent * Tales of Redemption *: As a priest, Eko learned several stories about redemption. ** Eko told Michael (a man who had just secretly committed murder): "For a brief time I served in a small parish in England. Every Sunday after Mass, I would see a young boy waiting in the back of the church. And then one day, the boy confessed to me that he had beaten his dog to death with a shovel. He said that the dog had bitten his baby sister on the cheek; and he needed to protect her. And he wanted to know whether he would go to Hell for this. I told him that God would understand -- that he would be forgiven, as long as he was sorry. But the boy did not care about forgiveness. He was only afraid that if he did go to Hell -- that dog would be there waiting for him.". Nikki * Nikki mistrusts Paulo and uses a Medusa spider on him to try and find the diamonds. When he proves that he cares more about her than the diamonds after all, and she is bitten by a Medusa spider herself, she runs to the beach and uses her last words to try and warn Hurley and Sawyer that she and Paulo were "paralyzed", attempting to save them both. Kategoria:Motywy